


A Place to Belong

by DarkNeedsAtNight



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And So Much More, Animal Abuse, Anything is possible, Barebacking, Bestiality, Body Modification, Bottom Will, Breeding, Cannibalism, Crossover, Dark Will, Demons, Drug Use, Except aliens they are not a thing in this world, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannibal the Cannibal, Horror, Kidnapping, Knotting, Literally anything - Freeform, M/M, Mind fuckary, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Season 1, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Surprises, Wendigo, Zoophilia, beastiality, i will explain the post apocalypse if people want me to continu, more to be tagged later possibly, only when it has to happen for the lore/story, surprise crossover, weird story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNeedsAtNight/pseuds/DarkNeedsAtNight
Summary: Demons are real and they pose a problem in the real world. Especially for one Will Graham. He was born a breeder by a breeder but his father hates his lot in life and tried to teach Will to feel the same. Unfortunately for him Will is already lost down the rabbit hole and when one spends their days hunting down killers who may or may not be possessed by demons, well, joining them can be very tempting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and good day, or night depending on when you read this. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. Its mostly smut (who am I kidding it pretty much all smut) but I actually have a full story to go with this but I would like to know if people are interested first otherwise I may leave it as this quick one-shot.

Feeling the tug on his hair he didn’t fight as he was pulled into a kneeling position. He didn’t fight as his head was pulled further back straining his neck. Standing wasn’t allowed so that meant his master wanted him vulnerable. It meant he wanted Will to submit. He wanted Will to give him everything.

It took some time before anything changed and with his neck hurting due to the strain every second seemed to take an eternity. Finally, as he started shaking from the pain there came a sudden warmth on the base of his neck. It was only a moment more before the sensation of a wet slimy tongue sent a rush of shivers throughout his body. It trailed across his collarbone and up his neck before finally crossing over his face. That was when Will knew what was going on. 

His master had returned for him in full and now he was going to be claimed. No more would he be a lonely male making his way throughout the world. Pretending to be a normal person, or at least as normal as someone like Will could be. Now he would have somewhere to belong. Now he would have the family he wanted and he would be able to be who he was meant to be.

Just as the grip in his hair changed Will noticed something he’d missed before. He could feel everything. He could feel the breeze as it tickled the almost invisible hair across his body. He could feel the dirt below his knees and the pebbles digging into his skin uncomfortably. And most of all he could feel as the other hand scrapped across his stomach and up his chest before finally the tip of a clawed finger caught on a nipple and tugged.

Suddenly he was shoved forward and all he would feel was a face full of dirt. It was in his mouth and it was gritty and disgusting. When his head was released in favor of man handling his body Will quickly turned his head and spat out what he could. It only took a moment but by the time he was done so was his master. His butt was in the air and his legs were spread wide. With his face and shoulders digging into the dirt he was in prime mounting position.

Will was excited but at the same time he knew he was in trouble. He had not been preparing himself and he was not expecting this sudden claiming, and what seems like a potential breeding. He was uncertain about the general anatomy of his master and their kind but either way he knew this was going to hurt. 

Wriggling a little bit, he tried to get more comfortable, but he just earned a hard smack on his ass for his troubles. Giving in he allowed most of his weight to settle on his shoulders and just tried to relax his muscles. That was when he felt it, that was when his master decided to spread his cheeks and press the tip of his cock against his hole. It felt huge, but then it would, since he couldn’t see anything. It was disconcerting that he couldn’t see his master and what was going on but that was the way of things. It wasn’t safe to see them in their true form or that was what he was always told. He truly wished he could see though. Even if it drove him insane, or whatever, he really wanted to see what his master looked like.

He was as relaxed as he could be but there was no way he could stop himself from tensing up when his master finally started to press forward. The stretch was painful, but the dry burn was worse. Just when the burn became too much his master pulled out until nothing but the tip remained, and so a slow pace of advancing and retreating began. With each thrust becoming a little stronger. By the time his master was fully seated inside Will was so numb to the pain all he could feel was the slow trickle of something as it trailed down his inner thigh. Not that he could bring himself to wonder, or even care, about what that might be.

As the now punishing rhythm continued Will let out a grunt of surprise when a clawed hand suddenly lifted one of his legs into the air, completely changing the position and the angle. Stretching one arm out and digging his fingers into the ground Will struggled to alleviate the pain in his neck due to the extra weight. It didn’t matter though because at almost the same exact moment his master rammed into his prostate and ripped a howl of pleasure out of Will. Each consecutive thrust afterwards continued to stimulate his prostate making Will forget everything but that immeasurable pleasure.

He had no idea how long this lasted, it could have been minutes, or it could have been an eternity, all Will knew for sure was that by the time his Master finally decided to end the night Will had come more then he ever thought possible. Each orgasm had been ripped from his body leaving him absolutely wrecked but his master had only continued and each time managed to tease another out of him. By the end Will was a crying, croaking fool when his master finally gave one last hard thrust and bit into the back of Wills neck.

It took a while for Wills brain to catch up afterwards. When it finally did it came back to him in increments. The first thing he noticed was that he was still speared on his master’s cock. The second was that his stomach was starting to hurt a little and he felt immensely full. The next thing he noticed was that his master was still thrusting into him. They were short thrusts with very minor movement but thrusting he was. And finally, he realized there was another something sliding down the inside of his thigh and there was a lot more of whatever this was.

‘This must be it’ he thought. ‘the bite was the claiming but this, this must be the breeding.’ It was a calming thought for him. As much as he had been in pain at the beginning and as much as he knew he would hate the aftermath, this was what he wanted. This was how he would get his family, and this was what he was meant, no, born to do. He finally had his master and he finally knew exactly where he belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO, SO SORRY for the wait. I am a terrible person I know but I hope you forgive me. There's some fun at the beginning of this chapter to make up for the wait and I shall endeavor not to make you wait so long again.

Jerking awake Will’s hand flew to his chest and gripped his shirt tight as he sat up. The dream had been amazing, but he knew all too well it wouldn’t last long. Right now, he was running on endorphins making him feel good. But in just a little bit he would be back to his usual, bored self.

Deciding to try and prolong the momentary high he got off the bed and gave a short one-two whistle. Uncomfortable in the clingy shirt he pulled it off over his head with minimal trouble. With a wet plop he allowed it to fall to the floor before reaching behind himself and feeling between his cheeks, checking how wet the dream had made him. He was more than satisfied when two of his fingers easily slid into his swollen hole.

Turning to the amalgamation of dogs now sitting at his feel he smiled as he knelt and started petting them. They were all his beloved pets. They’d all been gathered throughout his life and each one represented a time in his life when he’d given into his baser instincts and followed his master into the other world. There were six dogs in total each one looked different and each one had their own personality but all of them were fiercely loyal to him and him alone. 

Leaning forward and allowing them to lick at his face he quietly chuckled before giving a slight push on their snouts telling them to leave. By the end the only dog remaining was his most recent acquisition. His name was Winston. A collie mix by all accounts but the breed didn’t matter to Will, they were all the same in the end. Each and everyone of his dogs were hellhounds. They had all been abused by humans and subsequently killed. Winston was a different one though. The others had been at their home continuing the cycle of abuse as they slowly whittled away at their owners physical and mental health. Winston though had not been at his home. Will had found him wandering the back roads alone. He hadn’t been sure at the time but after doing some research he had found an article that described the mysterious deaths of a family in an outlying home surrounded by nothing but woods and farm land. It wasn’t just the family though, every living thing within a mile radius of the house had been killed. That meant there had been some bad juju going on in that house.

Smiling as he pet Winston on the head he turned to look at the bed before deciding he wasn’t going to lay on it again until it had dried. So, standing up he made his way over to his recliner before kneeling once more. With Winston at his side he reached over and gripped the fur at the base of Winston’s neck. By this point Winston knew something was happening and his tail, which previously had been wagging nonstop, had slowed until it stood still. Moving quick Will grabbed onto Winston’s jaw and held him in place as he pulled on Winston’s fur until the skin started to rip off. It was painful there was no doubt, but he needed to do this. Otherwise Winston would not retain his Hellhound form. Luckily, he needn’t pull off too much skin. 

Letting go of the clump of loose skin Will allowed it to hang uselessly as he struggled to get a hold of another tuft of fur. Winston was wriggling and jumping making it almost impossible but finally he managed to grab another handful and yanked until it came loose as well. As soon as it came loose Winston froze. His back was curved, and his mouth was caught in a snarl but this was when the interesting part would happen. As Will watched Winston’s eyes glazed over and became a milky white. The exposed muscles started to change to a dark red and his blood became black. The fur fell away in clumps and by the end a different dog remained.

Releasing Winston Will watched and waited with baited breath wondering what Winston would do. Luckily for him Winston seemed inclined to just stand there. Happy With the turn of events Will reached below Winston intent on seeing exactly what there was to offer. He was not disappointed. The cock was flaccid, but he could feel quite a bit of it. Pleased he gripped the base and started stroking. It didn’t take long before Winston’s hips started jerking so to move things along, and try to maintain his high, Will turned around and presented himself. It took a while, in fact it took so long Will started to think nothing was going to happen, but finally he felt a cold nose press against his swollen and angry hole. It was jarring feeling the temperature difference and he retreated minutely not really enjoying the sensation, but he was quickly soothed as Winston started dragging his tongue over his hole. Lapping up the juices his god forsaken body was creating.

He was finally beginning to lose himself again as Winston’s tongue pressed inside and tickled his innards when the sensation stopped. Whining in annoyance Will started wiggling his hips trying to entice Winston back when there was a sudden weight on his back and nails digging into his hips. Surprised but not unpleased Will reached behind himself and gripped Winston’s cock helping guide him. The initial thrust met with nothing more then a wet slide along Wills butt but the second one hit home making Will arch his back. After that Will was gone. He couldn’t see, hear, or feel anything other than the pleasure. 

As usual it didn’t last. It wasn’t long before Winston’s thrusts began stuttering and with each thrust his knot began expanding more and more. The drag and pull of the knot as it swelled inside him swiftly brought Will close to the edge. Reaching down he began stroking himself. He was rock hard, and he could feel his cock pulsing in his hand. Just as Winston gave one last push shoving his fully swollen knot inside of Will he gripped the tip of his cock and rubbed in a circular motion overstimulating the head and bring himself over the edge.

When next he came too he was still leaning against the recliner and Winston was pulling out of him. There was a slightly uncomfortable tug before with a final popping sound they were both free. 

Trying to get his breath back Will sat back on his feet and looked over his shoulder at Winston. The dog was magnificent. He was sleek looking and frankly with the, now permanent, snarl he was slightly terrifying to look at. As with all hellhounds there was no fur or skin. Their bodies were completely exposed to the air their organs mostly held in place by their muscles and tendons. Eventually after a time they would either rot away or just fall out as the hound went about its life. 

Standing on his feet Will paused for a second to gain back his equilibrium before walking towards the kitchen. His muscles were soar and his knees hurt from pressing into the hardwood floor, but he was satisfyingly loose as well. It had been a while since he’d been able to have such a good orgasm and he was more then willing to let himself ride the wave of pleasure until it was gone.

Opening a cupboard over the stove he took out some dog treats and made his way back into the living room. He didn’t care about the semen and other slick currently sliding down his leg but he chuckled as he watched Winston finish cleaning himself. It wasn’t until the dog was done that Will walked over to him and offered one of the treats in his hand. Winston was weary and took some time to take the treat, Will didn’t blame him though, after all that last time Winston had come close to Wills hands he’d been forced into his demonic form. Eventually Winston daintily, and wasn’t that funny a hellhound being dainty, took the treat and Will moved on. The dogs were all scattered around the living room and one by one he gave each of them a treat. Once done he left the room and made his way to the only bathroom intent on taking a nice warm bath and letting his muscles relax even more.

~*~

Sighing in annoyance when he heard his hounds beginning to howl Will got out of the tub and quickly dried off. Slipping into his boxer briefs Will tossed the towel onto his shoulders and made his way through the house. Snapping his finger then pointing to the side his gave his hounds a firm command to stand down while he opened the door. 

Forcing himself to remain straight faced Will had a hard time not sighing at the person that stood in front of him. He had thought he’d made himself known quite well when he stated that he wanted nothing to do with psychologists, or anyone else trained on the inner workings of the mind, however clearly, he would have to work a little harder. 

“Can I help You Dr. Lecter?” Hopefully, if Will was lucky, the man would take the hint and leave. The Day had started well, if not a bit early. He only hoped it would continue but he rather suspected Dr. Lecter was the herald of bad news.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Especially if you want me to continue this story. I am seriously curious if other people want more of this.


End file.
